


Birthday kisses

by heoniecombs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, give the birthday boy his kisses, minhyuk and hyungwon are dumb, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoniecombs/pseuds/heoniecombs
Summary: Today it’s finally his birthday, which is his favorite day of the whole year, him being the attention whore he is; and when are you getting the most attention from everyone if not on your birthday?





	Birthday kisses

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday honey<3

Jooheon wakes up at the feeling of two arms squeezing him, and a soft smile widening on his pouty lips. He slowly opens his eyes, looking at the white and fluffy autumn clouds out of the window.  
Today it’s finally his birthday, which is his favorite day of the whole year, him being the attention whore he is; and when are you getting the most attention from everyone if not on your birthday?

  
The loose arms that are holding him from behind are Changkyun’s, who must have fallen asleep last night while they were watching dumb youtube videos together.

  
Changkyun shifts on his side of the bed, rolling up in the duvet. “Happy birthday, Honey” his voice comes out raspy and low, making Jooheon blush as he feels his breath on the shell of his ear.  
Changkyun is Jooheon’s best friend, they often display their affection quite explicitly and it’s not really a problem since everyone thinks they’re so damn adorable. Two little babies.

  
Jooheon turns around so he can face Changkyun, greeting him with a soft smile, framed by his deep sweet dimples, the tips of their noses almost brushing. The boy looks like a literal candy and Changkyun wants to taste him so bad, so he places a hand on Jooheon’s cheek, leans in, closing the distance that was separating their mouths.

  
It’s a chaste and sweet kiss, filled with fondness, like the many others they have already exchanged in the past.  
“Thank you so much Kyunie, love you” says Jooheon as he wraps his arms around the smaller. “Love you too, Honey.” They stay like that for a while, until Changkyun decides to start a tickle fight and Jooheon thinks he might die of laughter.

  
With their hair ruffled and smiling lazily, they walk towards the dorm’s kitchen holding hands. As they enter the room a loud scream pierces their eardrums “Happy birthday Honey!” Wonho jumps at Jooheon, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and leaving a loud smooch on his right cheek. Jooheon lightly blushes and Wonho picks him up bridal style, leaving a smiling Changkyun near the door.

  
Wonho puts Jooheon down on one of the kitchen’s chairs and he decides to sit too, Changkyun between the two of them. Kihyun is cooking breakfast, a delicious smell coming from the stove. Jooheon looks at Shownu, who is sitting at the table right in front of him “Happy birthday, Jooheon. My baby, all grown up!” He smiles, and Jooheon’s eyes light up as the older leans over the dinner table and places a soft kiss on his forehead, after gently brushing away his messy bangs. He's always admired Shownu, and even the smallest gestures always made his heart flutter in happiness “Thank you, Hyung.” He chuckles.

  
Kihyun serves their breakfast, which consists in a huge pile of pancakes with a ridiculous amount of honey on top. “Happy birthday Jooheon.” He whispers against his nape and leaving a gentle kiss on it, stealing a soft laugh from Jooheon. “Thank you Ki, and thank you for the breakfast too!” Jooheon is, indeed, everyone’s baby.

  
As they’re chewing on their pancakes, Jooheon can’t help but wonder about where Minhyuk, his boyfriend, and Hyungwon are, since they’re definitely not in the kitchen with them. Soft chatting fills the room, sometimes broken by Changkyun’s loud laugh caused by one of Wonho’s jokes.

  
Jooheon finishes his breakfast and decides that he has to find the two boys missing, so he stands up and enters the living room. The first thing that makes him question if his friends are normal is the sight of an unbothered Hyungwon sleeping on the carpet.

  
Jooheon has to hide a laughter when he approaches the sleeping figure because obviously Minhyuk is laying beside him, hidden by a fluffy sheet. He wonders if they wanted to surprise him but forgot to get up.. yes it was definitely what happened.

  
So Jooheon lays on Minhyuk until he doesn’t open his eyes. He must have been really tired since it takes five whole minutes for Minhyuk to realize that his boyfriend is squeezing him against the carpet. When he opens his eyes, Jooheon’s sweet smile is the first thing he sees, followed by his eyes that held constellations, according to Minhyuk. His sleepy expression turns in a smile at the sight of his gorgeous baby above him. “Happy birthday my Honey” he hums, their lips a few millimeters apart, gently brushing.

  
Minhyuk can’t see Jooheon’s mouth since their faces are too close to each other, but he is sure that the younger is smiling with all his teeth.

  
Jooheon leans down, his knees holding Minhyuk’s hips, finally connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Minhyuk tastes the sweet flavor of honey in Jooheon’s mouth, and he thinks that he could literally eat him like that.

  
A whine coming from Jooheon’s throat makes Hyungwon wake up “Minhyuk, we forgot-” he freezes as he turns around seeing Minhyuk and the rapper making out on the carpet, literally five centimeters away from him. He rolls his eyes at the sight, (he’s used to these type of situations) and gets up stumbling towards the kitchen, his dark curls looking like a bird nest.

  
As he enters the kitchen, the others stare at him, while his gaze shifts between the pancakes crumbs and their judgmental air. It takes Hyungwon’s braincells a solid minute to figure out that it’s Jooheon’s birthday, and he fell asleep in the living room while him and Minhyuk were waiting, wanting to surprise the younger in the morning. Their plan obviously failed.

  
So Hyungwon returns to the living room, the two beasts still on the damn carpet eating each other’s faces, but he isn’t a coward and he wants to wish his friend a happy birthday. He kicks Minhyuk’s back, making him curse against his breath as he pulls apart from a pouty Jooheon.

“What do you want?” Minhyuk blurts out. “He’s mine now” declares Hyungwon, as he sits near Jooheon. “Happy birthday Honey! We wanted to surprise you but someone didn’t turn on the alarm so…” Hyungwon fixes a deadly gaze on Minhyuk, Jooheon laughs and Hyungwon can’t help but kiss every single centimeter of Jooheon’s cute face.

  
He really feels the happiest on his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed this !!


End file.
